narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kareth Seto
Appearance Kareth is tall for his age and rather skinny, skillfully hiding his strength, and unlike most ninja, he wears mid-shin high boots instead of sandals. he has fair skin and spiky black hair that hangs down to the base of his neck, and bangs that cover the right and left edges of his face, with one strip that hangs between his eyes. His eyes themself are unique - most of the setouchi clan having dull black eyes, Kareth's eyes are bright green. At first, Kareth is seen wearing a long black robe and hood, when he ambushes Sasuke in the woods. Later pulling off the robes to reveal the common vest and pantsuit of a Konohagakure Jounin. He also wears the forehead protector of Konoha on his forehead, just above his brow. Abilities Kareth specializes in few of his own techniques, learning most of what he knows using his kekkei genkai. However, he is an excellect sensory ninja, and can distinguish between everyones chakra from a few miles away. His own chakra levels are inconcievable, matching if not besting Naruto's. His main technique is one he copied from Tenten and edited to suit him better, he keeps a broadsword in a hidden location that he can summon at will, and he also has the chakra molding capability to create kunai and small swords from his own chakra. A testament to his incredible chakra control. Also upon seeing Sakura Haruno's incredible chakra infused strength, he use his kekkei genkai to copy and learn that skill. Kekkei Genkai The Setouchi Clan is known for their Kekkei Genkai, The Morrigan Eyes (モリガンの目, Morrigan no me). Unlocking this skill is very similar to the unlocking of the Sharingan, and is in fact a very similar eye. One must go through intense emotional distress in order to achieve Morrigan. Once activated, the user's eyes turn bright purple, and their pupils grow two tendrils that reach up and down, in a slight curve. In this first form it is simply called Morrigan, and it vastly increases the user's power, and allows them to copy many simple jutsu, and a few complex ones. As the Morrigan User becomes stronger, his or her eyes can progress into the next stage. Stage two of Morrigan adds two tendrils to the pupils, forming a Swastica-esque shape. This is called Morrigan S. Further increasing the users strength,. The Third Stage of Morrigan adds four more tendrils, now giving the eyes an appearance of a black star shining. Increasing power to unbelievable heights, Morrigan level three is on and equal, if not higher level than stage three Sharingan. Morrigan users can anvance even further, similar to Sharingan, on an equal leval as Mangekyō Sharingan, Morrigan Prime is in the shape of a pinwheel, and allows the user to copy any jutsu they see. The truely special trait of all forms of the morrigan is that it provides the user with an immunity to all genjutsu, unless said genjutsu is cast by a fellow user of morrigan. Zerokk, Lord of Destruction Sealed within Kareth is a dark lord of the world, Zerokk the Destroyer. Zerokk is constantly attempting to influence Kareth into doing his bidding, and in fights that truely challange him Zerokk tempts Kareth with his power, hoping he will take too much, placing the demon in control of his mind and body. Zerokk's chakra is given to Kareth in percents, and often leaks out when he gets angry. Kareth maintains control up to 49%, after that Zerokk takes over. Each 10% alters Kareth's physical appearance. *1-9% - Purple chakra shines around him. *10-20% - Teeth lengthen and sharpen, claws begin to form on fingers and toes. Chakra brightens. *21-30% - A horn on the left side of his head begins to form, as well as a small wing on his right side, skin goes paler. Chakra brightens further. Voices begins to have hints of the demon. *31-49% - Skin pales further, demon voice echos his almost completely, pupils dialate furiously, bones harden and become more prominent. *50-99% - Many demonic changes, two full bat-like wings, two large horns protrude from head, skin turns stark white, irises go red and scleras turn black, signifying Zerokk's control. *100% - Takes on full form of Zerokk the Destroyer. Stats Part II Only a glimpse of Kareth is shown at the end of Shippuden, revealing a hooded man with glowing purple eyes. Trivia *The name "Seto" refers to the Seto Inland Sea separating separating Honshū, Shikoku, and Kyūshū. *Kareth's hobbies are eating, sleeping, and fighting with Naruto over Sakura. *Kareth wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki. *His favorite foods are anything salty and ramen. His least favorite food is anything from the sea. *His favorite word is "Winner" (勝者, Shōsha). *Kareth's favorite quote is "I'm bored, let's go eat something!" (俺は退屈だ、何かを食べに行こう！, Ore wa taikutsuda, nanika o tabe ni ikou!). *Kareth has never completed a mission of any rank. *Kareth keeps a broadsword in his home in Konoha, a weapon not usually seen in this region of the world. *His favorite season is Autumn. Reference Do NOT edit without my permission, thanks! Category:DRAFT